Prussia's Words to Chibitalia
by MaximumHetalia13
Summary: Chibitalia and Holy Rome are having a fun time when Chibitalia suddenly Chibitalia is kissed by Holy Rome and goes into a funk per say and Chibitalia and Holy Rome get in a fight. From there weird things happen to Chibitalia and Prussia and Hungary help him out to make him better. In the end it does get a bit sad and Prussia gives Chibitalia some kind words of motivation!


Prussia's message to Italy

On why Ita cannot die…ever-suicidal

**Chibitalia**: *continues the pulling,turning head to the side,refusing the kiss to go longer than a fraction of a second* It's nothing,really!

HRE: *screams *italia your hurting me why i love you

**Chibitalia**: *tearing up from hearing his screams* I said to let go,and gave you a warning,but you didn't listen!

HRE: *starts to tear up and lets go*fine be like that*walks away*

**Chibitalia**: *tries to hold back sobs,just standing there* ... *head lowers*

HRE: sulks*

**Chibitalia**: *breaks out into loud sobs and walks to room,locking the door*

HRE: *runs to door and knocks on it*italia

**depressed!Chibitalia**: Go *sob* away! I don't want you near me right now! *gripping a pillow,face buried in it*

HRE: please*frowns*let me in!

**depressed!Chibitalia**: No! *buries face farther,to the point he can't breathe*

HRE: italia please!*starts to cry*

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *continues to cry into the pillow,ignoring him now* *face is starting to turn red*

HRE: *runs to male prussia*bruder

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks at HRE* What?

HRE: *is crying*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *kneals down infront of him* What happened

HRE: italia is upset and he wont tell me whats wrong im very worried about him and he hurted me by pulling my hair*hugs prussia*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *hugs him and lets go* Let me talk to ita

HRE: he doesnt want to talk to me he keeps telling me to go away

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: I will talk to him...Ita?

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *hands tremble, not breathing*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: ITA!? *looks at him and slaps him to normal* ITALY!

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *trembling* *coughs violently then looks up at Prussia,dazed*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Ita...what have you done to yourself?

HRE: *is nex to prussia*

**depressed!Chibitalia**: ... *looks away,his reaction delayed*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks at HRE* Holy Rome...I thought...he wont talk if you are here *looks back to ita* Ita...what are you doing...your body can't handle this...you cant be...

HRE: *hugs chibi*italia

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *silently sits there* ... *coughs*

HRE: italia

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Holy Roman Empire...Ita...what are you ITA!

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *passes out*

HRE: italia!

HRE: this is all my fault*crys*

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *passed out, skin is extremely pale*

HRE: italia*hugs him*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: ITA! *tries calling hungary and specs calling hungary first* HUNGARY! ...

HRE: bruder why did he pass out*crys*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: I DONT KNOW HUNGARY! ANSWER YOUR PHONE MEIN GOTT!

HRE: hungary!

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)**: *picks up her phone * Hello?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Hungary! It's Prussia get over here now its Ita!

HRE: hungary where are you!

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** Okay I'll be there soon * runs out an too them*

**depressed!Chibitalia**: *chest barely moves* *just lies there*

HRE: *holds him close*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Ita? ...is he...

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)**: * runs into them out of breath* S-Sorry! * looks at Italy an takes him into her arms*

HRE: 0.0 italia please dont die!

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** Sits aith him on her lap "We need to get him to a hospital an a Feeding tube into him"

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *kneels down in front of HRE and hugs him* it's fine...he's fine *looks at hungary wide eyed and mouth wide open in total fear and shock* WHAAAT?! THEN GO DONT TELL ME JUST GO DAMMIT!

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *hand twitches* ...

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** Nods an runs off holding him close ro her.

HRE: *hugs back crying*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: ja...it's fine he will be back to normal soon...happy cheerful ita

HRE: *wipes eyes*ok

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: ja here *hugs him*

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** Gets to the hospital an showers her id telling the nurse to get a gerni an get a room

HRE: *hugs back*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *smiles* besides...ita is strong he can get through it

HRE: *nods*

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *is eventually taken care of by the hospital*

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** _ After getting thw feeding tub into Chibitalia_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: here *stands up* I'm going to the hospital*turns around* ...wanna come *looks at him and smiles*

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** Sits quietly beside Italia's bed wearing her lab coat holding his hand.

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *hand is limp,just rests there,not really looking any better*

HRE: *goes with prussia*yes

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: gute *****AT THE HOSPITAL IN ITA ROOM***** Hungary!

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)** Tears stream down her cheeks "please wake up "

HRE: *runs to hungary*italia

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *sees hungary and looks at ita then back to hungary to HRE then back to hungary* ...*hugs hungary*

**Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)**: * hugs crying into his chest* H-He wont wake up

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks at her and strokes her hair* It's fine...I will tell you what I told Holy Rome...

HRE: *starts to tear up*italia

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *his heart just barely seems to go on,but he hangs on for the small,broken family he has waiting for him*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks at ita and stands beside the bed grabbing ita hand*

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *his hand has a frigid warmness to it,and it's nothing more than dead weight at the moment,that it could quite possibly be forever.*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks at ita and rests a hand on his forehead*

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *His skin still remains somewhat warm,but it has the chilling feature to it that could cause someone to be alarmed.*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: This is...weird...like when I was... nevermind about me but this is scary

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *after another minute of silence,the hand he's holding twitches again*

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *eyes slowly open,letting out a little,strained cough*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks at ita* ...Ita...

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *looks at Prussia,still not moving* *eyes are slightly clouded* ...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Ita...are you ok? *smiles and pulls up a chair sitting down in it next to him*

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *after a few moments,nods head slightly*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *smiles* gute...holy rome is here as well

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *looks around the room in a daze,still out of it*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *looks around* Is something wrong?

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: *gently shakes head*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: *nods* ok you do know you are in a hospital correct?

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: ...Why did you even..save me? It's not like i'm important..or anything..

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Ita...you are very important... to everybody

**suicidal!Chibitalia**: No..I'm not... *tears well up in his eyes*

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (PreuBen)**: Ita... you are a country with a loving family... you have Holy Rome, me, Hungary, Austria, France, Spain, your brother... you have Romano he loves you even if it doesn't appear that way so don't forget you are loved and you are important... Romano can't run the entire country of Italy all by himself, you each have your own roll, he has duties over southern italy and you have your duties to north italy, you have to be here to run your part of the country and I know you can do it... so you need to be here to run it, again romano can't do it on his own, he needs your help to run italy with you, holy rome needs to be with oyu he loves you too, hungary loves you she raised you and she takes care of oyu the most she loves you, I love you ita, I need you you are a light in my heart you make me smile and laugh and... I don't know what I would do without you, Austria loves you he is like Romano he doesn't show it but he likes your company, france and spain love you they are your big brothers, the obviously love you a lot...we are nothing without our sweet, loving, kind, cheerful Italy, we all love you and we won't be able to live without you...not even for one day not even one hour, not even a single second without you... you mean a lot to us and we mean a lot to you we care for you we take care of you we all do in our own way ita... you have to stay here with us you cannot die, not today, not next week, not in a year, never


End file.
